It's All About Us
by DianaSawas
Summary: One party.One wild night after the grand magic games.a few weeks later.Lucy Heartphilia must leave Fairy Tail for his safety.but did she made the right choose?Will she be safe from danger? LaLu LaxusXLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! Here Diana and XxShyxX comes with a new Lalu story!hope you all enjoy it.**

***Laxus Enters the Author Room***

**Laxus:what are you two doing?**

**Diana:Ammm Nothing.**

**XxShyxX:Nothing at all,We are just...just...**

**Diana:Creating.**

**XxShyxX:Yes,Yes, Creating.**

**Laxus:Creating What?**

**Diana:Well,Something something.**

**XxShyxX:Eeeeeeeeee Something.**

**Laxus:Out of the way,and let me see the fic.**

**Both:It's Not What You Think!**

***Laxus Charges.***

***XxShyxX puts Diana as a shield.***

**Diana:WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**XxShyxX:USING YOU AS A SHIELD!**

**Diana:WHY?!**

**XxShyxX:YOU WROTE IT!**

***Diana Changes Places and puts XxShyxX as a shield***

**Diana:IT WAS YOUR IDEA!**

**XxShyxX:IT IS YOUR ACCOUNT!**

***XxShyxX changes places placing Diana as a shield***

**Diana:YOU ARE IN THIS TOO!**

***Diana Changes places with XxShyxX and places her as a shield.***

**Laxus:ENOUGH!**

**Both:KYAAAAAAAAAA.**

***Both hugging each other in fear***

**This story is a collaboration with XxShyxX so enjoy,we own nothing of fairy tail,we just torture Mashimas creation.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1:What Night Brings?!**

The Loudest guild in Fiore Named Fairy Tail Was Having A Party.

They Won The Grand Magic Games Just a Day Ago,Beating Saberthoot by 10 Points,Because they we're winners,Kingdom of Fiore released the fairy tail prisoners.

It was a double reason to party for their return,and it became thrice as better when Gildarts Returned to Fairy Tail,in other words it was three times louder and bigger party than usually.

Laxus Was Intently Watching The Blonde Celestial Mage,Who the said girl was chatting happily with Levy McGarden and Yukino Aguria,which the said girl joined Fairy Tail after the eclipse plan ordeal.

"Oi Laxus I Challenge you to drinking contest!"

Natsu Dragnell shouted to the lightning dragon slayer followed by Gajeel RedFox behind.

"Gihihi that will prove who's the strongest dragon slayer!"

Gajeel RedFox said while chuckling darkly.

"DRINKING CONTEST CONTEST?!I AM IN!"

Cana Alberona came out of nowhere shouting for her demand.

"You are not dragon slayer Cana!"

Natsu said while crossing his arms.

"I alcohol dragon slayer!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow,the whole guild broke into a fit of laughter while Natsu seemed like to believe it.

"No women and that's it."

Cana muttered few curses under her breath and Jane brought 5 barrels of alcohol to each of them and held a white flag.

"Last one standing ?.set!GO!"

MiraJane shouted and the dragon slayers Began to drink.

"Laxus-sama will win for sure!"

Fried said mockingly to Lisanna Strauss

"Natsu will beat Laxus I am sure!"

Happy chirped happily.

"Gajeel had training,he is going to win without a problem."

Panther Lily calmly stated.

"This is so stupid."

Levy said while resting a palm on her other two females nodded in the barrels of alcohol we're disappearing one by passed out on his second barrel,while Gajeel on the Made out all the party died down everyone one by one left home,Gajeel being carried by Levy with a little help from Panther Lily and Natsu by Lissanna and Happy.

After a while the only ones left we're MiraJane,Laxus and didn't bother to move since he was to drunk to be able to walk straight on his remained to clean the guild and Lucy decided to help.

After the two girls we're done they we're about to leave but Lucy stopped,glancing at the drunk man,before continuing her way.

"Cya tomorow Mira-San."

"Good bye Lucy."

Lucy waved to the take over mage,so did MiraJane and they parted on different stopped tracks and looked back to the guild,she entered back approaching the said man raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going home?"

She asked curiously,Laxus only clicked his tongue.

" you care Blondie?"

An angry vein popped on her forehead she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Fine sit here for all I care,I wanted to help but you seem not to want it."

She was about to walk away but a firm grip on her wrist stopped turned looking confused at the lightning dragon slayer.

"I'm sorry..."

He mumbled looking found that cute,he tried to stand up but nearly feel,if wasn't Lucy holding his arm around her shoulder.

"You are heavy."

He looked intently at her before an idea struck him,determination flaring his body he stood up ,Lucy turned to look at him.

"Laxus?is there something wrong?"

He turned her she was facing him completely In a blink of an eye they we're somewhere a dark she opened her eyes she felt herself pinned against a wall,infront of her Laxus,his arms on her her escape gulped,fear written all over her face.

his hungry eyes looked at her own scared ones,slowly going lower and lower.

"L-Laxus?"

He silenced her by locking his lips with his,she tried to resist,pushing him away but he won't was towering her body with her surprise the kiss was gentle he licked her button lip asking for permission,in which Lucy responded by closing her lips tighter.

**Lemon About To down if you don't want to the second A\N will say it's safe to read.**

He growled in her lips and sneaked his hand under her blue made Lucy gasp at the sudden took this opportunity to attack her hot cavern with his hand squeezing her left breast,earning a moan from the blonde cursed herself for not being didn't know if she moaned in pleasure or in didn't matter on that moment,he lost his left her lips and went to her neck biting,kissing and sucking the sensitive knew he was drunk,but still tried to stop him with pleas.

" .stop"

Laxus moved to her ear,huskily whispering.

"Don't stop me now Lucy.I love you to much to be able to stop."

That left the blonde girl her?he didn't show any interest in her,but how?was it her body?

He began attacking her neck her back to gathering on the corner of her wasn't how she imagined to be her first she loved the blond male,but that didn't mean she wanted him being under influence of alcohol.

The body began to betray her,she gave up on struggling out of was way stronger than her,she thought at least to enjoy it.

He kissed her collar bone slowly moving lower and lower in the process unbuttoning her shirt.

Lucy was pinned against a wall her legs on his sides,he was gentle,Much to her surprise once undressed her shirt leaving her only in Bra and her usually skirt.

After undressing her shirt and tossing it over his shoulder his hand moved behind her,searching for the bra clip.

After finding and undressing the bra,he threw it over his shoulder as well,undressing his own shirt in the speed of couldn't help but stare at his hard muscled chest,forgetting about being half naked in front of hit her when he began squeezing one of her breast and sucking the left nipple,she bit on her the sounds that dared to surface.

He took by her sides and kissed her,she didn't kiss him back,he growled inside her mouth.

"Kiss me back."

He whispered or more like growled and kissed her once again,This time Lucy kissed him his kiss was flowed with moved his hands to her hips and moved away from the wall holding the blonde by her hips.

Lucy landed on something recognized it as being his body towering over began attacking her breasts with his mouth his hands undressing the skirt and tossing to a his right hand went to her thigh,rubbing her clit.a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"So wet."

Her back arched a moan escaped her lips unable to hold them used his left hand that was massaging her left breast to push her body down.

He pushed the panties down and tossing them aside,and resumed on his earlier job.

her legs felt weak,her body arched,eyes clouded by white spots,a wave of pleasure shot through her,she didn't realize that she screamed his name in process.

when she opened her eyes,she saw him sitting on top of her completely any woman her eyes went directly to his Leigh,it was hard and to scare smirked at her before positioning himself between her legs.

He leaned down his arms supporting his slowly started entering her,he kissed her lips,a cry of pain escaped her lips,but it sounded but gently he began pumping in and out of her,after few minutes he began taking cries of pleasure filled the room,he began thrusting harder and deeper,feeling his own climax approaching,as his last few thrust hit her womb releasing his seed inside of her.

He fell on top of her his arms supporting a little of his ,she listened to his breathing,till it became back slide out of her and laid next to her.

**Safe to read from here kids.**

She waited for him to fall asleep,and it didn't took long only few minutes. She stood up dressing up and leaving the apartment going straight home.

when she arived home she undressed herself and went to take a her body sore,after her shower she sat on her bed with her pink pajamas,she clutched her head.

'What just happened?'

She thought to herself,little did she know what was soon to happen.

**And here it is!hate me for all I care I said English is my second language among 4 so sorry for any grammar mistakes,and I apologize if words will be missing that's sites fault not mine.**

**Leave a review! till next time Diana and XxShyxX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 weeks later after the incident.**

it's been four weeks since Lucy had her first night with the lightning dragon slayer,she tried to brush the memory off by returning back to her life before the whole his very presence had been eating her inside out,she loved him and still does, his words still a fresh memory."I love you to much to be able to stop".her heart felt like it was slashed in many pieces when she came second acted cold toward her,ignored as if she wasn't of him started to flow inside her mind,of him starting the battle of Fairy Tail,how he saved her and her team from master Hades and helped fight the dragon of darkness Acknologia,and lastly how he revenged her for the fight against Flare had been out of guild for more than one week,She had been spending her time mostly inside her apartment,Levy and team Natsu had been visiting her,mostly Levy.

But the past 6 days had been worrisome for her,at first she thought it must have been something she had eaten,but it never left,it a shower and going out of her apartment for the first time in 2 weeks,she had a feeling that she knew the reason of her she feared the confirmation of it. after getting a pregnancy Lacrima fears we're confirmed.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant with his struck her,she didn't know what to do her straight back and leaving her apartment once again and heading to her guild.

arriving to Fairy Tail,her eyes instantly searched for a certain blue haired finding the bluenette sitting and reading a book near the bar with the iron dragon Levy with hesitation,standing behind her in a whisper like voice.

"um,Levy-Chan can we talk somewhere private?"

the petite girl turned to look at the blond girl.

"Sure here ?"

Gajeel only nodded and Levy waited for Lucy to lead the way.

"let's go to Fairy Tail library."

Levy nodded trailing behind the blond girl,reaching to the library of Fairy Tail and taking a seat near by one of the tables.

"what it is Lu-chan?"

feeling a wave of tears coming she swiftly blurted out the words.

"I w-w-want t-t-to l-leave t-t-the g-guild."

Levy widened her eyes in horror,embracing the blond girl into a hug.

"why Lu-chan?"

calming down and pulling apart from Levy wiping away the tears.

"I am pregnant Levy-chan,in order to protect my child I have to leave."

Levy had her eyes on the size of plates gaping at the blond.

"what!?when!?WHO?"

Lucy placed her index finger on her lips,gesturing Levy to be silent.

"shhh keep quiet about it!I can't let anyone know about my child!"

Levy nodded clapping her hands together.

"well well? who it is?"

Lucy sighed feeling a little better,smiling warmly.

"well you will have to guess."

Levy pouted crossing her arms around her chest.

"Lu-chan!come on tell me!"

Lucy chuckled looking at her best friend.

"he's sexy,strong and it's in our guild."

Levy blinked several ?nearly all the men in the guild we're ?half of the guild we're strong men.

"Natsu?"

Lucy face palmed herself at the mention of her pink haired best still blinking continued.

"Gray?"

Lucy shook her head a continued.

"I know he's not sexy but...Master Makarov?"

Lucy nearly choked on her own crossing her arms a big X.

"he's ."

'blond?' Levy though as she mentally did a list with all possible blond men in the guild.

"HIM!? you mean Lax-"

Lucy trailed her off by raising her palm on front of her,nodding to her answer.

"HOW!?"

Lucy playfully covered her ears.

"Levy not that is important.I need help,will you help me?"

Levy nodded giving her a thumbs up.

"anything for you Lu-chan!"

Lucy nodded and began to speak in a low voice almost like a whisper.

"Levy-Chan I need you to help me move to a new house without anyone knowing."

Levy blinked several times confused.

"new house?"

Lucy sighed and continued.

"In the town of Crystalica my mother left me a house there,father didn't know of it."

Levy gasped covering her mouth with her palms.

"Crystalica?I heard there is a beautiful beach!sure Lu-chan I will help just tell me when!but one condition!"

Lucy looked confused at her best friend motioning her to continue.

"promise me to write me letters and let me visit you!"

Lucy jumped on Levy taking her into a hug smiling happily.

"sure Levy-chan you are more than welcome you can tell Gajeel and Panther Lily about my leave but not about my pregnancy ok?"

Levy nodded in Lucy's shoulder.

"so it's ok if ask him to help too?"

Lucy nodded back in Levy's shoulder.

"yes it you Levy-chan."

Levy chuckled patting lightly her back.

"thank me when your child will be calling me auntie Levy!"

Lucy chuckled as well pulling apart.

"I will go pack my ticket."

Levy nodded standing up along with Lucy.

"sure Lu-chan!good bye!"

Lucy waved to her best friend and went out of the guild making her way on the other hand came back to the iron dragon slayer shook all the living thing out of a second Gajeel thought of where she had so much straight.

"Oi Oi easy."

Gajeel said while trying to stop the petite girl from the murderous shook.

"Gajeel you have to help me!"

Levy whispered enough for the iron dragon slayer to hear.

"on what?"

Levy leaned to Gajeel ear level,making the latter blush a small tinge of pink,but the blush swiftly disappeared from his face as Levy began to whisper her was only nodding to her words.

"so will you help Gajeel?"

Levy gave him the puppy-dog eyes making him whisper a small yes while looking away.

"thank you!thank you!"

Levy happily jumped up and down making Panther Lily who wasn't sitting far away from Gajeel raise an leaned closer to the iron dragon slayer and whisper in his ear.

"what did you ?"

that instantly placed a blush on Gajeel's face.

"PANTHER LILY!"

**lol crazy ending here is chapter 2 for you!thank you all for the support!I thought to add a little of humour in this one so I got a new writing app hopefully will be fixing some of my the replies of the amazing kind people! **

**XxShyxX:YEAH THE SECOND CHAPTER lol **

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon:I know THE DOCTORS POOR GIRL FAINTED! lol.**

**(guest)stepbystep:thank you for the advise(-_- finally some one points out my mistake.)I honestly thank you!and I will try to fix most of my mistakes thank you once again!and it's true,I wouldn't trust the dictionary sites I'd rather die faster trying to understand,but yes sometimes i get lucky.**

**(guest)fangirl:well you won't wait long for my second story I will begin writing it soon enough. I bet few days will be enough heh!glad you like my stories! **

**peace XxShyxX and Diana are out to work on next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 his and her feelings

**hey there guys i bring you chapter 3 of "It's All About Us" i won't write apologize for the wait.**

**I own nada of this. **

A Dark Room,small candles lighting the dim light shadowing a dark figure that was sitting by the throne,the figures features darkened by the shadows.A womanly figure entered the dark room,in her hand a dark crystal rose was floating. Her hair seemed to reach her waist tied in two pig tails.

"Master.I Have new News."

The dark voice of the woman the deep dark shadowed male voice boomed. "Say it."

A giggle escaped the shadowed woman voice before she spoke.

"Laxus Dreyar will soon have a the woman is all defenceless.

A dark evil laughter came from the woman soon joining him.

**~Fairy Tail Guild~**

Determined Lucy stood in front of Master Makarov Office a deep breath she knocked the door.

"Enter!"

Master Makarov shouted from the other strong Lucy is for the thought as she entered master Makarov Short old man sat on his office table with a cup of coffee and some paper works in his hands.

"Oh hello Lucy My Child,What can Granddaddy do for you?"

Makarov Happily greeted and asked felt of what he is going to another deep breath and pushing her sadness is for the best. she repeated in her mind.

"Master...I would like to leave the guild for a short travel around Fiore,get inspiration for my novel and train."

Makarov's face immediately fell as hearing Lucy's up and dropping the complaints from magic council.

"WHY?BUT IS THERE A WAY TO CHANGE YOUR MIND LUCY?"

He shouted in shock,disbelief and surprise.

"No I will return I promise.I have some letters to team Natsu,can you please give them when the time comes?and please keep my leave they figure out."

Makarov knew all to well that arguing with Lucy was liking his own decision to let her go he sighed.

"Very well my are anytime welcome i will grand your wish."

Lucy Gave Master Makarov a Sweet smile and handed him four letters.

"Give me your hand my child."

Lucy gave him her Fairy Tail Marked placed his own palm over it.a golden light enveloped their a pink puff came out from Lucy's hand he removed his own palm from her it with no Fairy Tail pink guild mark.

"When you will return you will have a new one."

he reassured gave him a hug which he gladly returned it by smacking her butt.

"MASTER!"

Lucy shrieked at Makarov pulling away.

"aw but papa won't see little Lucy in a long time so allow wanted one last time!"

Lucy sweat dropped at his he really the grandfather of my child? she though as she waved him.

"bye master See you soon!"

With that she left the office not noticing the floating object that had listened their whole to the library where the bookworm was waiting for her best Levy Lucy rose an eyebrow seeing the happiness the bluenette was radiating.

"Lu-Chan!Gajeel and Lily are going to help so when we go?"

Lucy blinked several times realizing the reason Levy was so happy.A bookworm that fell in love with a thought.

"tomorrow morning the sooner the 'll tell others that we go on a mission do we won't rise suspicion"

Levy nodded in agreement.a teasing smirk appeared on Lucy's features.

"When I am going to become Auntie Lucy?"

that put a bright red blush on Levy's seeing her reaction burst out laughing.

"LU-CHAN!"

**Timeskip**

Lucy summoned Virgo to help her pack since she was the swiftest out of bags ready she had only to wait for the morning to ready for the bed.

The Morning came faster than she though sighing and looking to the for the best said in her mind as she stood up getting ready for the day.

once she was done,wearing a knee Leigh blue dress that didn't attract any attention her didn't want any wanted to leave fast and had agreed with Levy to meet at the train station in the her bags she headed to the train station.

Her mind drifted into the thoughts of night he had told her that he loved her. she shook her head. he was drunk Lucy,drunk people don't know what they said in her for a second she let herself what he said was true would they be a family right now?would they be a couple and love each other to the end of their life?and see how their children grow?she felt the tears gather was sure he wasn't even having a slight interests toward only seen her for her in her thoughts she didn't realize that she already arrive at the train station until Levy waved her hands in front of snapping out of her thoughts she greeted the two.

"come Lu-Chan this is our train!"

the bluenette dragged the blond toward the train that was about to stop. finding her head to where Fairy Tail was.I made the right decision.I have to do this. because it's for the safety of all of us not only mines but yours as well I know that enemies will come after our child,your child,to get my Fairy ...Laxus.

**Somewhere in Magnolia Laxus Point Of View. **

The past 4 weeks been the first week I woke up with a hell of a hangover on top of that i was the hell i was naked?I remained home a whole damn day then.I shouldn't have drank so there was a nice scent of Jasmine and a faint smell of vanilla.I wondered from where that felt like there was a huge hole in my brain,a was supposed to be something there but it's blank.I know it was supposed to be something important,i wouldn't be so irritated over something that wasn't so important.I liked that scent that was around my apartment, but it was next day i finally made it out from my apartment heading to the guild. entering the guild everything seemed normal but i still though like i was supposed to remember passing some ranked i noticed Blondie she had a strong scent of tears,was she crying?i shrugged it off even though i wanted to come and ask her if she was that would probably startle i wouldn't blame her.I did try to kill had a faint smell of jasmine.I remembered one of the reasons i came here. I headed toward my team Raijinshuu,or more specific to Evergreen since had more brain than the other two in one place.

" get me some Jasmine and vanilla air refresher."

I demanded,Evergreen gave me the "are you alien or what?"what was wrong with me liking that scent?.

"Laxus did the alcohol burned your brain cells or what?why would you want a bouquet of flowers and air refresher?"

I groaned waving,smarter but more annoying.

"never was my idea."

I left leaving the three on my way to the flower shop I passed near Blondie's apartment.I knew it was hers because it smaller like what with my attention was the strong jasmine and vanilla scent.I shook my head I must be imagining my way to the shop,I got myself a big bouquet of jasmine's and vanilla air next week was strange too Blondie oddly vanished from the guild maybe she was on a mission. but Titania,Natsu and Gray were still kind of became boring so me and the Rainjinshoo decided to go on a 3 weeks long S-Class mission,the pay was good but not like i needed money,just something to take my mind off those confusing days. the mission was about taking down 3 dark pay was 400.000.000 we returned back to the guild,there was something that made my chest ache something was missing.

**Replies to the amazing people that review. **

**Irelya**:I am sure too!

**XxShyxX**:it was? oh well hope you like this chapter.

**Lost Canvas**:I will try XD

**Ruka-Yuuya**:yas!pure cuteness.

**(guest)fangirl**:like in this chapter? glad I made your fangirl spirit run wild Haha! hope you enjoy this chapter!

**cya all next time! which will be not really the same long I hope lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**yo chapter 4 of 'It's All About Us'!so how was chapter 3?well less blabing more action!**

**HERE WE GO! **

**Last time...**

We returned back to the was something that made my chest was missing.

**...**

**Laxus Point Of View **

I look seemed in why is my chest aching? I took a second look at the was there.

"Laxus are you okay?"

I turned my head to expression showed been really worried for the past 4 week.I wouldn't blame them.I myself don't know what's happening to me.

"Yeah I am."

"LAAAXUSSS FIIIGHT MEEE!"

I seen Natsu flying toward me with his fist on fire.I zapped him away making him land on the next he keeps doing that if he knows that I will win in the end?

"forget it."

Happy stated poking a moment you would think that happy was checking if Natsu was would blame the had smoke going out of suddenly jumped pumping his fist up with his signature childish grin.

"I HAVE TO BECOME STRONGER!LET'S GO ON A MISSION HAPPY!"

"AYE SIR!LET'S TAKE LUSHII WITH US!"

The two ?I looked 's right she wasn't she was home?

"oh I forgot Luce is on a mission with Gajeel and Levy."

Natsu said.I blinked several on a mission?I haven't seen her go on a mission oddly enough she was having the scent of she was crying though?did some one hurt her fragile heart?was it Natsu?was it Gray?every time i seen her I wanted to run and comfort there was something that kept me from doing she was on a mission I guess she feels better.

**In the same point of view.**

the three mages is talking about though in unison.

"this is the town of that hills is the house mother had left me."

Lucy pointed toward to a 3 storey house over a and Gajeel comically went oblivious to their confused at them raising a brow.

"Is something wrong?"

they shook their heads her town headed inside Lucy's new was nothing a plain sofa,beds,wardrobes and backyards had training grounds about each house level had 4 rooms and a first level had a kitchen by the left on right one was the living room and the middle a hallway separating the kitchen from living room.

once Gajeel and Levy left she sat down on a coach on the living room had a bookshelf on the right and front wall filled with on the left wall was a was time to let the spirits knew once she was pregnant with a mage child,she couldn't use her magic like took out the keys of her most faithful and Leo.

"I open the gate of lion,Loke.I open the gate of maiden,Virgo."

with a puff of smoke Leo the Lion appeared in front of Lucy along with Virgo the Maid.

" .I have to discuss with you two."

"Punishment will follow hime?"

"Princess that's unfair to not call me in such a long time!"

Loke whined while Virgo had her usual poker made feel Lucy a little though she wasn't at couldn't stand the lightning mage even if she tried was way stronger than her.

" .there is something you need to know."

The two spirits went silent and waited for Lucy to continue.

"I wont be able to summon any of you so often as I used to...because I'm pregnant."

they both blinked comically fell on his knees crunching his head.

"WHY KAMI-SAMA!WHY MY LOVE?!WHY MY PUREST ANGEL!"

"hime please punish I did not warn you to use protection."

Virgo reactions made Lucy giggle a one of the reason she loved her stopped his drama and looked felt his Virgo's and Lucy's no one else's.

"Lucy...where is the father of your child?is this his house?"

Loke sternly was the part she didn't want to tell them.

"he is not this is my house."

Loke caught the anger was the scum that left her?he shouted in his being the maiden felt bad for blonds fate.

"Hime,I shall assist you on house bear a child you must not work yourself too hard."

Loke pushed his murderous thoughts to the back of his calmed was not what she needed thought as he spoke.

"you should count on us Lucy!we will help you in anything you will need!"

Lucy smiled sweetly as she pulled the two into a knew she could count on knew they would understand her.

"thank you!thank you Loke!Virgo!"

Loke patted Lucy's back in a comforting apart Virgo came up with an idea.

"Hime.I can bring baby clothes from spirit world if you would like."

Lucy gave a long confused amused by her confusion his ever so charming smirk.

"What?We do have babies for example has a boy."

Lucy nodded remembering Yukino's spirits.

"I would love to Virgo."

she loved the clothes from celestial world they had something unusual in were pretty and comfortable.

After a while the spirits left back to celestial needed to do some shopping and find herself a needed some money to live she could not do any laid down on the coach staring at the ceiling.I wonder what is he doing muse in her Natsu trying to challenge Laxus to a fight only to be defeated next let out a laugh,one tear rolling down her cheek.

**Somewhere in point of view.**

I sat on my bed staring outside the window.I left the guild was and Gray fighting,Erza stopping them,MiraJane burning the brains with her love tactics,gramps staring at page 4 of Magic thoughts went to she alright?when she was coming back?I heard the mission was 3 days long. maybe when she will be back,I will spend the day with her.I will try to cheer her up.I there was this suffocating feeling in my lungs?why I had this aching feeling in my chest?sighing again.I decided for a nap.

**Laxus point of view .**

A pitch black blur stopped him from recognizing the moments passed and the pitch black blur began to have more . .a voice caught his attention.

"Please Laxus stop."

A pleading ?he thought?stop what?he thought again dream ended fast with the pleading voice telling him to stop.

**back to reality .Laxus point of view.**

I jolted a hand around my what the hell was that?why it keep telling me to stop?that voice was oddly familiar.I back on the I had the feeling that I forgot something?

**author corner.**

**because you do silly!expect soon an update of 'Spirit in thunder palace' since a third half of it had been for grammar mistakes.**

**XxShyxX**:glad you I didn't miss a thing in this chapter.

**Natsu D and Laxus D**:indeed Haha!

**leoslady4ever**:oh I do?thank you!I try hard to learn and improve my it's at least I do check them.-_- they still go 's sites thing I I am really glad that you like the story!

**Ruka-Yuuya**:I hope so be sad if Lu-Chan is left alone ne?

**TheStarster**:I am glad you do!and I can't wait myself*evil giggle*

**yeah there was one more reply but I didn't understood a thing so I will skip it.**

**with love.**

**XxShyxX and Diana the creepy co-writers are seeing you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AND! chapter 5 is here! on updates .chapter 4 of 'It's all about us' wasn't just as bad as chapter 27 of 'spirits in thunder palace' or chapter 3 of this story in terms of missing yeah sorry if I make mistakes.I am human too XD.I own Nada of fairy tail only my ocs if they ocs owned by rest is all Mashimas.**

**With a WE GO!**

**Fairy tail point of view.**

I was at the to go for a drink after that strange was just a it kept bothering me.

"There you go,Laxus."

Mira gave me a glass of whisky.I nodded as thank you.I was about to grab the there was something that made me stop mid-way.I had that feeling I was forgetting pitch black blur appeared in my that was that woman voice so familiar?I sighed.I was thinking to much and took the glass ignoring the feeling and finished it on one go.

"Laxus,do you feel alright?"

God again.I looked up at had a concerned was soon becoming devils expression.

"just fine."

hope she gets the message that I don't need her weird unfortunately for didn't.

"Ow Laxus!I know what can make you feel better!A girl!"

I glared at was the mischievous devil expression.I was about to say something when she suddenly shouted to the whole do I get such a horrible fate?.

"LAXUS IS FREE AND SEARCHES FOR A GIRLFRIEND!"

Some girls began noise THE HELL DOWN.I shouted in my mind.I turned my head toward the rest of the incoming girls and growled toward them saying.

"I DO NOT."

Mira frowned shaking her head.I glared at not still she ignored it and she immune or what?.

"But Laxus!don't deny it!you want a girl!I can help you find one!"

I can't she leave me alone? I admit it mentally that I would like a in this guild its hard to find one is bossing more than drinks more than will be my option when I will feel like suicide is my new .my brain cells will be contaminated with her love ...that one thinks only of nasty ,she is way to ,she's ,she's just like her older ,she's , ...I kind of like seems to be has a one damn sexy seems like a cheerful person to to have it's kind of funny watching her yelling about her rent income.I wish Lucy would see me with the same eyes as I see her.

"I have one now leave me alone!"

wait,what?why did I say that?panic struck me as I realized what I just she will NEVER leave me here I come.

**Spirit point of view.**

Leo,also known as Loki,along with Virgo entered the spirits meeting spoke first.

"Hime will be no longer summoning us now because...Nii-sama dramatic effect please."

Virgo glanced at Loki,which the said spirit forgot about the sad part of the whole deal and broke down on his knees,grabbing a fistful of his hair with both hands.

"MY LUCY IS PREGNANT!"

Aquarius choke on her water,Aries looked like she was about to kill the Lion spirit for the My still happy in the same time and a little had a rather comical out the thoughts Aries had.

"When you had time to knock Lucy-sama,Moshimoshi?"

that made the scorpion spirit burst out spirit King cracked a room was filled with Giggles by the females(excluding Aires,who was glaring at Leo. and Virgo who knew the whole story.)and snicker from males.

"wait,what?SAGITARIUS YOU GOT IT WRONG!"

Loki shouted making all of them burst out laughing.

" -sama is not the father."

silence filled the remained silent for few minutes,until Aquarius spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"is the pink idiot?does he even know from where baby is coming?let alone get her knocked up it's an informational achievement."

another set of laughter filled the took his time and couldn't be matter how much close they didn't seen Lucy that way.

"I don't think it's Natsu."

Loki made Sagitarius add another 'suggestion'.

"the ice mage?it's a matter of fact that an ice mage is cold means frozen blood means no the idea is that...how he could get Lucy-sama pregnant,Moshimoshi?"

silence for few the laughter began held her stomach,tears streaming down from her Loki joined had to

admit it had a point.

"yeaah,what about the psychopath?"

"psychopath?"

they all directed their question to Scorpio.

"that one who wears a mask like a dangerous dog."

Loki realized about who the scorpion spirit was talking.

"Bixlow?No way."

Loki said standing up and taking a seat.

"I think it will offend hime if we judge with who hime has the baby."

Virgo agreed silently (and cursed for interrupting their gossip.)

"I think Lucy-San needs our support."

the spirit King everyone agreed.

**In point of view.**

I was walking around the town in search of a someone had said that I would look for a job before all the mess I would've laughed holding my here I am...searching for a non-mage and Levy went to the client house for the mission they it's just cute when he's blushing around Levy thinking no one sees .I stood in the front of a was named "John&Alice",guess that was the name of the ,I entered the seemed to be a library as well.I looked around and found an mid-age woman by the counter,she had dark brown hair,a small part had white aged hair,tied in a pig tail,her eyes were dark purple and had a smiling facial wore a green knee leight dress.I approached the counter and kindly greeted her.

"Um hello..."

The woman averted her gaze to me and smiled brightly.

"Oh hello!With what can I help such a sweet lady like you?"

The lady was really sweet!it somehow reminded me of MiraJane!

"I Would Like to know if there is anywhere I Could work here?"

The woman tapped her chin in thoughtful manner,she then clapped her hands together and like a good sign.

"Well Sweetie there is,first of all,what's your name?"

I mentally danced in FOUND!

"Lucy Heartphilia ma'am."

I politely bowed and answered her question.

"Great!My Name is Alice!I will show you around!"

She suddenly turned around and smacked something or some one.a groan was heard when a man with light brown hair and green eyes stood up,he wore a white long sleeved shirt,green vest,black pants and he was standing Alice spoke up.

"John dear,take care here while I show around,okay?"

Alice turned to me and spoke up.

"Oh this is John my husband,John will be working with us!"

I smiled nervously and waved my hand.

"Just call me need ."

John nodded and outstretched his arm for a hand shake.

"Glad to meet you Lucy,Welcome as well."

By the time Alice was standing near me,she took my hand and lead me around the book sections.I TOTALLY LOVE THIS PLACE!This place is heaven!so many books!Alice Told me to come tomorrow and start my first day here.I was so happy that I found a job.I went to the port since Gajeel and Levy were leaving to the town they had their mission.

**Time skip,Normal Point Of View.**

Lucy arrived to the port and smirked teasingly,seeing Levy on Gajeels back trying to get something from him,which Lucy guessed was the paper in Gajeel hand.

"Aw how cute!Gajeel Loves Levy-Chan!"

That made both of them jump in surprise with an obvious glared at the blond celestial mage for making his fun stop.

"Shut up bunny girl,you seen nothing!"

Lucy giggled which annoyed the iron dragon slayer to the no end.

"So what town are you two heading?"

Lucy asked Levy,Levy suddenly had a blush crawling up to her cheeks.

"Hargeon for one week..."

Lucy squealed which only made Levy blush more.

"ONE WEEK!?Gajeel behave!"

Lucy winked toward Gajeel,which made the latter blush a small tinge of pink,and look away.

"Shut up!"

Lucy continued to tease the iron dragon slayer until their boat came,they exchanged goodbyes and the two embarked their on the boat,the iron dragon slayer looked worriedly at the script mage.

"Levy...are you sure you'll be alright?,I mean she's your best friend,you won't see her anymore."

Levy turned to look at Gajeel with a blush on her cheeks,'HE'S WORRIED FOR ME!?'The script mage mentally screamed before answering.

"Ah I'll be fine!Lu-Chan will be sending letters to me and I will visit her! oh and Gajeel..."

Gajeel hummed in response waiting for the bluenette to continue.

"If some one asks where Lu-Chan is...just say that she's traveling around Fiore to get inspiration for her novel and Gaji Gaji?"

Gajeel blinked several times realizing the 'nickname' Levy just created,he turned away hiding his blush.

"Why would bunny girl leave fairy tail?I mean,she was like ready to die for the guilds sake,now she left all of the sudden?"

Levy looked at the very confused Gajeel,she knew that Gajeel had a point but so did Lucy.

"Lu-Chan doesn't want to worry her team,she felt weak after losing the rounds in Grand magic games so she decided to know Lu-Chan she's pretty she wanted without anyone knowing,her team would be worried for her especially Erza and 's better for them not to know her will focus more on their lives as mages."

Gajeel looked unconvinced but only nodded understanding her explanation.'Something is not right here'This thought passed his mind,with that his mind was trying to figure the true reason.

**Time Skip One week.**

Gajeel and Levy just returned from their mission and were heading toward the they were there Levy could feel the stare on her back from Laxus.

And it had to become finding the scent of the iron dragon slayer and script Dragnell burst the guild doors something that made the script mage freeze on spot for a moment.

"WHERE'S LUCE!"

**THERE YOU GO! hope you all enjoyed it and WOW almost 2k sorry i have to...*hysterical laugh* i should take that we died already?russians said that the end of world comes on 3 January now...killer joy it comes...we'll never REPLIES.**

**XxShyxX**:thank my partner!and sorry for delay,i just happened to have no damn hold of this phone.

**TheStarster**:Amen my

**Mirajane S and Erza S**:Hope this one is funnier.

**Ruka-Yuuya**:have fun i can't stop laughing.

**(Guest)Emz**:indeed Laxus how could you...And thank you i will try!

**Fattyma**:o.o it's quite unbelievable that people love my stories even with my extreme failure of updating normally and not really the best English.

**Other than that,I HAVE INSOMNIA T.T and happy Christmas and happy new to put up spirits update.**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6 not returning

**Hello guys sorry for the late update.**

**bear with me!Alice and John are XxShyxX fairy tail Hiro Mashimas.**

**All I have to say is. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**С НОВОМ ГОДОМ! **

**UN AN NOU FERICIT! **

**By the you reach on the part where Laxus is turn on this song.**

**Withney Houston and Enrique Iglesias-Could i have this kiss forever.**

**it will add to the effect.**

**Here we go.**

"Oi where is Luce!"

Natsu roared once again reaching the two,Levy was angry.

"Um...Lu-Chan won't come back soon...She left..."

Silence.

A an agonizing silence.

**Team Natsu/Laxus Point of view**

Lucy will not come back?but why?why?why?why have you choose to leave Luce?weren't we your family?did some one hurt you to take such a decision?why after all our time spend you decided to leave?Lucy please come back soon...we want you back.

**Normal point of view**

Shyly Levy spoke again,with the attempt of calming the 4(Natsu,Erza,Gray and Happy)in secret 5(Laxus).

"Um...Lu-Chan she...She left to travel around Fiore and get inspiration for her novel..."

Levy got interrupted by an angry yell from eyes in tears flames engulfed his body.

"WHY?WHY SHE LEFT LIKE THIS?!LEFT WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE!"

Levy gave Levy a comforting squeeze on her left on the other hand was in a state of rage and voice was the only thing heard in the guild halls.

"Please...Understand...for Lu-Chan..."

Levy added between her metallic heart did not resist the urge to pull the bluenette to his chest and soothe her back.

but soon another sound was heard aside from the muffled sobs of the script mage and flames of the fire dragon hardly trying to restrain her tears.

"LEVY TELL ME!DON'T GIVE ME THIS BULL SHIT!"

Natsu roared in Fairy Tail glanced at Natsu did the fire dragon slayer curse.

Master came out from his office slamming an oversized palm at Natsu.

"SILENCE BRATS!Lucy did leave without saying goodbye in person because you would've stopped her."

Master Makarov handed four letters to Team Natsu,each having ones name.

Erza silently thanked master and opened her letter.

**Erzas Letter.**

Dear Erza.

I'm very sorry that i had to leave without saying goodbye at least,let alone knowing you and the others,you would've stopped me.

I promise,I will be back,so don't worry!

I hope things will go well with you and Jellal!Don't deny it I know you love him!i saw how you act around him!

I'm going to miss you alot!You are a very good friend.

PS-Take care of Natsu,he's probably angry of Gray,it won't be good if he fights an angry would have a heart attack if his guild gets in the of the annoying cat Happy,he's probably sulking somewhere.

**Back to reality.**

Erza had a blush that rivaled her scarlet hair,but tears stil continued to flow.

'I will Lucy.'

Erza thought folding the letter and holding it close to her was next to open his letter.

**Grays letter.**

Dear Gray(Don't get the wrong idea Excibitionist)

Gray I know you wamted me to stay but,I really want to do that journey,so don't worry that much.

Speaking of which.

Open your eyes damn it!Juvia is head over heels for you!and don't let Lyon take her!it's like your letting your rival win pruposely!and I know you love her too!otherwise you wouldn't be so jealous everytime Lyon does a ...Best wishes you too!

PS-please do something about that stripping habit,would be wrong for your future children to see your... right?And stop fighting Natsu all the time.

**Back to reality.**

Gray gripped hard on the letter,but still a small tear rolled down on his pink side glanced at flaring in his eyes.

Happy opened his letter,tears already flowing like a river.

**Happys letter.**

Dear Happy

Please don't cry!You must smile,that's why your name is Happy,Ne?

I promise when I'll be back I will take you for fishing at the East Forest Lake with the others and catch you a big big one!and then i will cook you a real delicious meal out of it!And give you advices you want to help you with Charle!

PS-Take care of Natsu,OK?

**Back to reality.**

Happy grinned happily holding his letter over his head shouting.

"AYE"

Hesitantly Natsu opened his own letter.

**Natsus letter.**

Dear Natsu.

Narsu i wish you the best.

I want to thank you for everything,For bringing me to Fairt Tail and fir giving me a family i never had before,the family i dream't strong,I'm sure you are going to be a great mage and one day meet Igneel.

Make sure you will protect and stay by your nakama,family and Lissana.

PS-Don't you even dare to sneak in my apartment,Don't destroy anything on jobs and guild,Don't fight Gray all the time.

Love you all.

Your dear friend Lucy of Fairy Tail.

**back to reality.**

The only difference was now that unintentionally,Natsu readed his letter could no longer hold his tears from streaming like waterfalls,every single member Fairy Tail were of one.

"Luce why does your letter sounds like you are never coming back?"

Once again Natsu voiced out loud.

But for a certain man it was the peak.

His anger reached their his fist on the table he once sat,crumbling it to pieces,glass that was once on the table broke into dust.

Laxus vanished in a bolt of lightning.

Team Natsu and MiraJane worriedly glanced at the table once Laxus and Erza went toward the table,glancing at each other and at the damage looked over to her once in a time rival.

"Do you think this is because..."

Erza shook her head,trailing off the demon take over mage.

"I don't think so.I have heard that he's been like that for days,maybe something happened on a mission?"

MiraJane looked thoughtfully at the broken table before sighing.

"I suppose you're right,Freed had told me the same,especially on the last did finish it right,but he did a few mistakes.I guess it's that because everyone knows that he wants to do a mission without a mistake."

Erza nodded in agreement.

**Somewhere in a forest.**

The rain began to pour with great force once Juvia had found out about her love rival they were not in great terms but the rain woman knew everything will be different.

Laxus landed on the cold wet ground of the forest.

Instantly releasing a great amount of lightning,the sky shone like the sun as the thunders flew around setting some places on fire,only to be estinguished by the strong rain.

Angrily Laxus began punching randomly the trees and boulders that were in his place could be easily described as...

Chaos.

After hours that seemed eternity his magic runned out,he felt tired.

Laxus fell on his knees,inhaling and himself down.

But then sadness washed over.

Why she left?what had happened?did she left because of the sadness she felt?Those thoughts passed his mind as he stared at the clouded sky,as if searching an answer in the sky.

As the weather seemed to agree with him.

He felt empty.

Lonely.

Sad.

Angry.

The burning fire of Love he had for the celestial Mage was backfiring on him.

The once pleasant feeling of warmth felt like thousands of burning swords stabbed in his chest.

Aching.

Suffocating.

It felt like he was bleeding but there was no cut on his body.

but inside he was.

His heart was felt like some one was squashing it.

He blamed himself for not trying to comfort the blond if he did she was still there and maybe she would have fallen in love with him and they would cuddle together,if he did maybe they all would be laughing.

He even planned how he would have confessed to wanted to get her to a dinner at one of the most expensive restaurant and he would've held her hand caged in his,and stared ibto her warm chocolate brown eyes and had said the three words he wanted to say for he would have been rejected or maybe he would've been accepted,they would have probably kissed and ended up fate did not grant such was somewhere in the world he didn't wished now to know her location and run to hold her close,to know she is safe,to hear her angelical he did not know where she was.

Tears began to roll down,his orange eyes showing how he had felt.

Hurt

Broken.

Dead.

He grabbed a fistful of his hair with both of his hands and shouted to the sky,his tears mixing with the rain.

"I WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO COME BACK EVEN IF IT TAKES FOREVER,HEAR ME LUCE!"

**Author corner.**

**holy hell this chapter is quite of for 's a little different of what i told you my Shy partner XD.**

**Diana(me duh)signature quotes**: How hard we would hide our true emotions one person would eventually notice them sooner or later,that one person is that truly cares for our well being.

**ok time for replies.**

**Ruka-Yuuya:** HE DID!indeed gaji maji xD lol i am really crazy.

**leoslady4ever**: Me too and i write this lol.

**Mirajane S and Erza S**:lol that came out of nowhere i had to add that xD.

**(Guest)Emz**:hmm this chapter is almost same like the previous one (in numbers),i am writing after how my inspiration says so,if it says stop then its a stop.

**XxShyxX**:i hope this chapter had meet your expectations my partner!i personally love it.

**till next time my readers.**

**May 2013 be a great year for you!**

**This chapter my new year gift for you all that read my stories.**


End file.
